Pokemon: Destiny Deoxys With Drew!
by Whitehorse102
Summary: Inspired by LoveLoverGrl's Temple of the Sea Contest and Poke Style! Instead of Temple of the Sea, I'm rewriting ad tweaking Pokemon: Destiny Deoxys so that Drew's involved! Expect Contestshipping moments and please enjoy! XD
1. Chapter 1

_The Pokeball, an invention that's captured the imagination of people everywhere. Thanks to it's ability to capture the most marvelous of creatures, Pokemon. And too catch one is an experience like no other. Each of these spectacular species have amazing powers and attributes, that set them apart from one another in ways too numerous to list. But unique as they are individually, together they make up the incredible world of Pokemon. _  
_ Pokemon and people like Ash Ketchum can come together as a team. For once their in a Pokeball, Pokemon bond with their human trainers as friends, partners, family. On their journey of discovery, trainers and their Pokemon learn about themselves as much as each other. And they also realize that there will always be more Pokemon than they could ever have imagined. You see, for each Pokemon that's discovered, there are dozens, Perhaps hundreds more we have yet to meet. One things for sure, with each of these new Pokemon come new possibilities, new stories, new friendships, and new adventures. _  
_ Perhaps Pokemon Trainers aren't the only ones to seek out new species. The Pokemon themselves seem to have an innate curiosity for the creatures of this world and of worlds beyond. After all, we may live on a Pokemon planet, but nobody ever said that it's the only one..._

** Hey guys! So if you can't already tell, that was the introduction to the awesome movie Pokemon: Destiny Deoxys! I've been obsessed with this movie since I first saw it when it came out in 2005! I've watched it about a million times, I swear! Haha! Anyways, this is inspired by LoveLoverGrl's _Temple of the Sea Contest and Poke Style!_ If you haven't read it, I really think you should. It's absolutely amazing! You can tell how much work she put into it, and the result-AN AWESOME VERSION OF TEMPLE OF THE SEA! In her version, she tweaks the movie so that Drew and Misty get involved, much to my inner fangirl's freak out. So of course now we've got some Contestshipping(Drew x May) and Pokeshipping(Misty x Ash) in the movie which makes it 10x better if you ask me. And since it was already so great...ugh, just go read it! **  
** I got inspired(and jealous) enough to try and do my own kind of movie tweaking, and attempt to Weedle(yes that was a pokepun) Drew into Destiny Deoxys with the rest of the gang! After all, LaRousse city is Drew's hometown! I don't know how this'll turn out, honestly. I do know it'll be nowhere near as good as LoveLoverGrl's _Temple of the Sea_, but I'm going to give it my best shot. And now, without further ado...DESTINY DEOXYS! Oh, and before i forget...REMEMBER, REVIEW!**

***  
Black, blue, and purple lights could be spotted in the cold, eerie stillness of space tonight. The stars glimmered everywhere, standing out among the dark background of the endless void.  
Only one thing broke the stillness of space-a meteorite. A hollow meteorite. Inside the purple shell bounced two orbs of light. One glowing purple, one glowing green. The orbs circled each other as the meteorite slowly floated through the airless atmosphere.

The moon was full tonight. It glowed an eerie blue over the frozen land. Snow covering the ground and icicles glinting as they hung. A pack of Spheal, Sealeo, and Walrein huddled together against the cold a little ways away from the still, dark ocean. Farther off, a huge boat was moored against the cold tundra. Equipment and machines darted along the coastline next to it, elevated on a small ridge.  
A man looked through a set of binoculars, scanning the turf and pack of Spheal, Sealeo, and Walrein. He had white hair that stuck out on the two sides of his head just above his ears. He was wearing a heavy green winter coat with a yellow strip going across his chest and to his arms. He roe matching green snow pants and his boots were black.  
A pretty lady walked up next to him. She had a small, content smile on her face. Her black hair was held in a side ponytail and she was wearing an oufit similar to the man;s, only hers was light pink and with a dark pink trim around the top before three lines shot downwards on her coat. Her pants were the same coloring, the top part the dark pink and the bottom the link pink. Her boots were brown with small strips wrapped around them. "Professor, have you seen Tory?" She asked the man.  
The Professor lowered the binoculars and handed them to her. "Take a look."  
The women put them over her eyes and looked around only for a moment before spotting the small child. His orange snow clothing made him stand out against the blue of the snow below him. He was struggling up a hill, his hair matching his father's white shade. Gray hands and black boots finished the onset of warm wear. He was struggling up a small hill that overlooked the pack of Seals. "Ah-huh. Impossible keeping up with him." The women said with a chuckle.  
The boy finally reached the top. He opened his mouth and smiled in awe at the humongous pack of Seals before him. A visual carpet of blue Pokemon over the tundra. His foggy blue eyes widened at the sight. He laughed, just as a small noise was heard from below him. He looked down at a small Spheal. The round Pokemon smiled at him with blue, brown eyes. "Spheal!" It cried.  
"Wow, it's a Spheal." The boy knelt.  
"Spheal Spheal!" The Pokemon agreed.  
"Hi." The boy said, moving his hand to rub the Spheal over the top of it's head. The Spheal closed it's eyes enjoyable, looking up with a happy. "Spheal!"  
The boy laughed, pulling his hand back. The Spheal jumped up on it's tail like an excited puppy, clapping it's hands. On the third hop, it lost it's balance on it's tail and rolled backwards. The boy opened his mouth in worry, then laughed when he realized the Spheal was fine. He looked up, his eyes widening. "Oh...Ah!" He smiled wide at the dancing lights above his head. The lights danced in a mixture of light green, a small bit of orange, and purple farther away from him. They were beautiful as they dashed throughout the dark sky.

Meanwhile, the meteorite found itself and it's cargo being pulled into another atmosphere. An atmosphere surrounding a mostly blue planet, with long lines of lights dancing over the top. That was just where the meteorite found itself being pulled to, accelerating speed as it flew.  
But it's descent did not go unnoticed. A serpent-like creature growled and turned it's beady yellow eyes towards the sky. It noticed the glowing meteorite immediately, and just barely managed to avoid being struck by it as it flew by. The yellow and red markings against it's green skin were unmistakable. It's arms stayed by it's side as it lashed it's tail to slip out of the way of the meteorite.  
It opened it's mouth and roared in anger at the meteorite, still headed straight for the lights over Earth, still gaining speed. The cargo inside glowed stronger and moved faster as it fell.

The Professor and the women ran to get a better view, both their mouths agape as a glowing object hurtled downward past the Aurora. The small boy watched too, it's light illuminating the details on his body. The pack of Seals watched as well, all too shocked to speak.  
Then it hit the ground. It sounded like a small explosion, and the plume of snow jumping into the air made you think it could have passed as one. The ground trembled and the Seals cried out in fear and immediately shuffled to the water. The ledge that the Professor's son had been standing on fell away, and the young boy found himself right in the way of the fleeing Seals. Pushed and practically trampled along, the boy finally found himself pressed against a rock. Wherever the meteorite had struck, a bright white light shown, outlining the smoke from the impact.  
The young boy looked up in fear and terror as the shadows of the massive Sealeo's and Walrein's trampled by him. Occasionally a flipper or tail would hit him as the Seals scrambled for cover. The poor boy could only watch, pressing himself against the rock. Finally the fear overcame him and he slipped into unconsciousness.  
"Tori!" The Professor cried as he and the women carefully ran down the slope to the dwindling number of Seals. The man had to stop for a moment to let a rearing Sealeo by, but then the clearing was relatively empty besides the occasional Seal still scrambling across the snow and ice to the water. The Professor scooped Tori up into his arms and ran back up the slope. "Your okay, I've got you!"  
Tori, now conscious but in an almost state of shock cuddled against his father. "Thank you...Daddy." He murmured.  
At the top of the slope, all turned and watched as the light slowly dimmed.  
The impact had created a massive crater with snow piled high around it, surrounding what was on the inside. However, it didn't shield the creature from view as it stood. It had four tentacles, two on each side of it's red chest. One of the tentacles was blue, the other red for each side. The head was red, with two block shaped ears sticking out from it. It's face was blue, with something that looked like a purple cut split down the middle. . It's two legs ended in small curved points, and it had a black midsection. Strangest of it all was the small jewel embedded in it's chest. It glowed purple until the creature's eyes popped open to show white around a small dot that had to be it's pupil. It turned it's head, looking around.  
A light appeared from the cut between it's eyes. Purple lines circled around each other from it, scanning the ground until it reached a part of the snow that glowed green at the impact. The trio watched from afar, taken aback as the same cutting and circling light returned to the Pokemon, only this time green.  
The lights stopped and the Pokemon spread it's tentacles and legs apart. It's eyes glowed blue, and soon the same blue light outlined it's body. In a blast of psychic power, the snow around the creature was dispersed. The blown away snow soon showed a dormant, green orb resting on a charred piece of meteorite.  
The Pokemon flicked it's tentacles together, and big blue hands were created from it. A red U shape rested at the top of the hands. The Pokemon knelt down, and scooped up the meteorite piece, taking the jewel with it.  
"It's some kind of Pokemon, isn't it?" Asked the women, finally finding her voice.  
"Yes." The Professor answered, his voice low. "It's a Pokemon from outer space!" He whispered.  
Tori watched, intrigued, but with dull eyes.  
The Pokemon stared at it for a moment, until the jewel glowed slightly. The glow dimmed than brightened three times before becoming still. The Pokemon curled itself around the orb, holding it close to it's chest. It glowed blue, and once more released a burst of psychic energy, scattering even more snow. Then, the Pokemon suddenly released a diamond of purple light into the sky. The light came from the jewel in the chest of the creature, and the light hit the sky and dispersed into a bright purple and pink aurora.  
But from the light of the aurora there was another Pokemon. This one known to humans as Rayquaza. It growled, then roared at the Pokemon standing out in the snow like a red target. A light formed at it's mouth, and Rayquaza reared it's head back before letting loose a powerful IceBeam straight at the red Pokemon.  
The Pokemon looked up and at the incoming beam of white and red just in time. It jumped back and up, away. As it dodged, the aurora faded from the sky. But Rayquaza's Icebeam moved with it, creating a line of ice crystals before finally freezing over the Pokemon. The Pokemon was still holding the orb and meteorite part, but as a purple light glowed from the creature and it shattered the ice around it, the orb fell from it's hands. Still lodged in the piece of meteorite it fell into the snow.  
Before the Pokemon could go after the dropped item, Rayquaza released a powerful Hyperbeam at the Pokemon from space. The Pokemon flew up and out of the way just as it hit the snow and released another explosion of powdered flurry into the air. Rayquaza flew back up into the air, just skimming over the ground.  
"Rayquaza never leaves the ozone layer. Why now?" The women asked worriedly.  
The new Pokemon's hands flicked back into two separate Tentacles as Rayquaza flew up to it's height. It readied another HyperBeam before firing directly at the Pokemon. It managed to hit the side of the Pokemon, it was left with the loss of two tentacles. But only a moment after, sparkles seemed to return to the Pokemon's side. Slowly, it's tentacles regenerated until it was good as new.  
"It regenerated!" The Professor proclaimed in surprise.  
"But how's that possible?" Asked the women.  
The Pokemon slowly changed shape. The two blocks on the side of it's head straightened into sharp points with a blue line in the middle of them. It gained a third point at the top of it's head. A black color appeared down the middle of the Pokemon, and it's tentacles sharpened. It held all four together, and a ball of energy formed from it. The ball crackled with power and the Pokemon threw it straight at Rayquaza.  
Rayquaza scrambled to doge but was too slow. It exploded against the Pokemon in a bright white light. Rayquaza was knocked to the ground in front of the trio. The Professor held Tori close to him and the women stepped back as a flurry of snow flew into the air.  
"Let's go, it's too dangerous." The Professor said.  
"Yeah!" The women agreed. They ran off, back towards their equipment and team.  
The Pokemon waited and watched as Rayquaza pulled itself up from the side of the hill and flew towards the Pokemon. The Pokemon crossed it's tentacles in an X and lunged at the serpent like Pokemon. It slammed into it's throat and pushed it back into the snow. Another explosion of snow covered the Pokemon until the new Pokemon leaped back while Rayquaza slipped out of the cloud like a snake.  
Rayquaza fired a Flamethrower at the Pokemon as it moved away. The Flamethrower missed and managed to hit a large vehicle the people had been using. The team fled from the explosion that followed, and the trio stopped and winced at the carnage.  
Rayqaza flew up after the Pokemon. It released another HyperBeam that the Pokemon from space just managed to avoid. The team ran as the new Pokemon stopped over some more equipment and waited for Rayquaza. It flipped out of the way of a Flamethrower and fired a close range energy ball. The ball exploded against Rayquaza and the Pokemon fell, knocked into the equipment.  
Computers and monitors were scattered all around Rayquaza, which then let out small volts of electricity from the hit. The women next to the Professor slipped with a shout as the equipment fell apart behind her.  
"Are you okay?" Asked the Professor.  
Rayquaza ended up pressed into the snow by some of the machinery behind them. The two looked up with gasps at the Pokemon from outer space as it prepared to fire again.  
But something happened. The new Pokemon found it's vision blurred and lost sight of it's target. It looked around, still holding the energy ball, before transforming back into it's original form. The trio watched in confusion at the new Pokemon while the women stood up once looked back at the malfunctioning machinery and at the roaring Rayquaza.  
"Quick, follow me!" The Professor ordered. He ran, Tori still tightly wrapped in his arms.  
"I'm right behind you." The women followed as fast as she could while Rayquaza prepared another HyperBeam.  
The new Pokemon's form shifted again. This time it's body became thicker, and it's tentacles flattened. It pulled up it's now short and square-like legs to it's chest and folded it's tentacles over itself in an X. A shield formed around it just as Rayquaza's HyperBeam hit the purple shield. A small explosion followed, and the smoke cleared as the new Pokemon spread it's tentacles and legs apart, blowing the dust away. No damage seemed to be done. It shifted back into it's original form and then back into it's attack form. It prepared another energy ball as Rayquaza managed to fly back up to it's level.  
Ir released the energy ball and Rayquaza tilted it's head, successfully dodging the energy ball. The glowing ball flew into the ship and exploded on the deck, rocking the boat and casing a massive explosion.  
The team scattered as overhead, Rayquaza grappled with the new Pokemon. The new Pokemon managed to grab onto it's neck and toss it to the ground. Rayquaza was barely phased and immediately followed with another Flamethrower. The new Pokemon dodged it by circling around the beam and fired another energy ball. Rayquaza moved out of the way and the energy ball destroyed yet another piece of equipment.  
The team kept running as the new Pokemon nimbly doged a barrage of Flamethrowers. All of which managed to destroy different equipment, effectively lifting more smoke into the air and casing fires to start all along the blown apart electronics.  
The pack of Seals watched from the safety of the water. Smoke covered what used to be the equipment and campground of the workers and they could see the red glow of flames even from that far away. Above all the carnage, Rayquaza still battled with the new Pokemon. Neither gave an inch.  
Rayquaza readied another HyperBeam, but before it could launch it, a faster Energy bacll came from the new Pokemon. It collided into the HyperBeam before Rayquaza could fire it. The Pokemon let out a dismayed and hurt roar as it fell into the sea, smoke trailing from it's maw.  
The team looked on with shocked eyes as the mighty Rayquaza splashed into the icy waters of the ocean. The new Pokemon hovered over the ocean, watching the bubbles pop at the surface. Was it over? Had Rayquaza been defeated, finally? The Pokemon shifted back into it's orginal form, it's tentacles flipping into arms and hands.  
But the Pokemon had made a terrible mistake to let it's guard down. For Rayquaza suddenly shot out from the depths, a ready HyperBeam at it's mouth.  
Time slowed down. Rayquaza flew up until it was mere inches from the new Pokemon, it's HyperBeam growing larger and more powerful. The new Pokemon let out an alien, almost robotic noise as the light brushed over it.  
Rayquaza fired, and the Pokemon was disintegrated in a flurry of pink-ish sparkles. All that was left, was a small purple orb. It fell into the ocean, and sank into the murky depths of the freezing sea. Alone.  
Raywuaza circled around the spot where the orb had hit the water. The Pokemon roared defiantely as it weaved through the air effortlessly. The team watched, shocked and horrified as Rayquaza finally flew upwards and past their heads. It's roar was heard until it was nothing more than a speck of green in the night sky. Then, it was gone.  
Still sitting where the first battle had taken place, the green orb sat, stuck in the meteorite, surrounded by cold snow.

By the time the sun was just peaking over the horizon, that same orb along with the meterorite was being carried in a net attached to a very large air craft that lifted into the cold skies. Tori was fast asleep on his father's shoulder, while his father looked down at the carnage of last night's battle with a frown.  
The damage had been exhaustingly hurtful. A huge starburst of black soot seemed to makr the ground. A chunk of the ship had been burned off, and all the large rovers were now nothing more than piles of rubble. It looked like a warzone as it slowly was made smaller and smaller by the ascending aircraft.  
"Rayquaza's furious." The Professor finally said. He looked up and away. "Another POkemon crossing into it's territory has obviously threatened it." The women, on the other side of Tori nodded in grim agreement.  
The aircraft flew off. A speck of orange in a purple and pink sky. Leaving the damage behind.

**Gah! Imagery! Ugh, to describe this part was excrutiatingly hard for me. I just wanted to jump to the juicy parts. But hey, the pains of a writer, right? Hopefully it didn't turn out to bad, as that was the Prologue and we don't want this to start out badly. For 12 movie minutes this took me a good half an hour(plus a dinner break). Sorry for any grammar or spelling errors, look forward to more chapters, and REMEMBER...REVIEW! XP**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! So sorry for the long wait. For a while, I just completely forgot about this story-and then I just didn't bother because I'm a horrible person. XP. Also, sorry for any grammar errors! I read over my last chapter-and boy, there were alot. Sorriezzzzzzzzzz. Anyways, so I'm continuing, which'll probably kill me. But hey, I still really love this movie, and I want to finish it for the sake of pride! And for the new Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire games coming out next month! I'm pumped! So, let's get started! xD**

* * *

***4 Years Later***

The sound of running water could be heard along with the sounds of gentle footsteps. The day was beautifully bright. The sun glaring down into the green house-silhouetting the plants many leaves and bushes. Tori walked up to the river and looked around. "Huh?" He wore his light blue sweater with the sleeves rolled up, his white pants falling just a tad bit short before his ankles. His sneakers followed the color pattern of his sweater. He took a few more steps forward, still looking around for something.

"Fire the laser."

From a machine hanging from the ceiling in a glass case-four beams of blue light zeroed in on a familiar looking orb. The machine was round with many lights blinking around it. Four little legs bent and faced downwards, at the small green orb. The orb was still rested in that meteorite piece. The entire thing was encased in glass shaped like a beaker. Then, that glass beaker was also coated by a cylinder of glass. Around it, a railing. And by the railing sat many machines, along with the scientists who worked them. On the second floor were viewing areas where scientists watched.

Closest to the glass, two scientists were hovering over a large screen. It showed a long bar that was slowly filling with green bars. A diagram of the orb and the meteorite piece it sat on was made up of small, virtual, yellow lines. Bits and pieces were zoomed in. Next to the long bar and above the egg was a battery shaped graph that showed two lines of increasing energy. Underneath the egg sat something that seemed to show a DNA strand while next to that something like a radar sat.

"Raise our trajectory by .5." Said the white haired professor, looking towards the brown haired professor next to him.

"Roger." She answered, typing in something. Her side pony caught the light and clashed slightly with her white jab coat.

Slowly, the bar filled more and more until it couldn't be anymore. At that time, the bars turned blue and a low beep was released. "That's the frequency." Said the Professor. "Finally, in sync."

"That means..."

"Yes." He finished his colleague. "The crystal should regenerate if we keep the crystal on target." They both stared up at the crystal-now slightly glowing. "We _will _succeed. We have to." The Professor said.

His assistant nodded in agreement.

The entire room began to be covered in the crystal's glow. On screen, the egg now pulsed orange, and the bars were flashing red. The women shaded her eyes, then looked down at her equipment.

Suddenly, the light died as the beams coming from the machine faltered. A gentle alarm rang around as the lights faded, and the girl ran over to another piece of machine. "We overloaded the regulator." Said the white-haired Professor as she did so. She dialed a few buttons and one part of the machine lifted-separating into two parts and revealing a few more buttons.

"Hmm." She said. She tapped on something, then straightened and looked back to the white haired man. "It was just one small component that malfunctioned. A simple replacement."

"Good. We'll try again after it's fixed." Said the Professor.

"Yes, sir."

Back at the garden, Tori turned as he heard something that could be mistaken for a phone's ringtone. He smiled and laughed, running over to something obstructed from our site. "Guess what? I'm gonna tell you all about this book I'm reading-it's so good!"

And at the lab, the scientists were slowly filing out of the room. The last to go was the only one to notice how the green crystal pulsed eerily. "Huh?" She narrowed her eyes. Her side pony moved with her. "I was right-I did see it glow." She said.

And then, way up North-over the frozen and icy ocean-where the stars still shone and the sun was no where in sight, a crack appeared. It spread out, farther and farther, until shattering with a BOOM. A massive swirl of water cracked and broke apart the surface of the sea as it rose, gaining height until the source of it lifted out it's reach. Droplets shimmered and fell from it's four tentacles, two red and blue. The red shape jumped to attention, it's eyes open and wide. It curled into itself, it's tentacles now hands, and then thrust it's hands out. From the purple jewel in the center of it's chest, a purple diamond appeared. That diamond lifted up and into the sky, dispersing in a lovely and large aurora.

* * *

The train glided by smoothly across the tracks that stood over the sea. In one of the windows, a group of four had gathered. A young boy with a red, black, and green hat was staring out the window, his eyes wide and a smile plastered on his face. Next to his face was the little yellow face of the Pokemon Pikachu, who also was watching with wide eyes. Then was a young girl with brown hair pulled down to the sides of her head and a banana. After her was a tall man with spiky black hair and tan skin. In front of the boy with the Pikachu was a little boy white black hair and wide framed glasses. Each of them were watching as a flock of Wingull kept up with the train.

_On his journey to become a Pokemon Master, Ash Ketchum and his friends arrive in LaRousse City. The headquarters for anything and everything high-tech. But he's not here for the gadgets and gizmos, Ash is itching for action-at the town's famous Battle Tower. _

The train rushed past a large rock,, which held a group of Dewgong and Seels. They watched it move by with slightly interested expressions as it zipped into the islet city, but only moved when something big slammed into the rock.

A giant, robot Magikarp surfaced. The hatch, which had a large telescope poking out from the top(which just so happened to be the very thing that had disturbed some floating Pelippers a few moments ago), opened just as it began to tilt backwards dangerous and sink. A women with large red hair pointed back scrambled out and clung to the rock. After her came a man with flat blue hair. He let out a series of something that sounded like whimpers, running in mid air in an attempt to get to eh rock before attaching himself to it. Lastly, Meowth was forced to climb the telescope and leap from the top to make it on the rock safely.

The Magikarp submarine sunk below the waves, letting out a series of air bubbles as it sunk.

The members of Team Rocket all made their own series of whimpers and other noises while trying not to go down with the ship, and now they all clung to the rock like their lives depended on it, panting heavily.

Meanwhile, the train tracks slipped out of the water and onto land. It curved around the feild of neatly arranged windmills. As the train zipped ahead, down on the ground a jogger and his Poocheyena stopped by a garbage can. The jogger showed the bottle to a green pad which was circled with red as soon as it felt the motion. The top of the garbage can-shaped like a Pokeball-lifted open and the jogger tossed his empty bottle in. Then he looked at his Poocheyena, which yapped at him, and continued running.

Next to the garbage can was an occupied bench. There, two electric Pokemon that looked very much the same ran towards the motion-sensitive garbage can. The difference between these two Pokemon was their color, tails, and cheeks. One had a blue coloring, with little minus signs on it's cheeks. It's ears were blue, along with it's tail, which was essentially just a blue bar shaped like a minus sign as well. The other was the opposite-red coloring with little pluses on it's cheeks and red ears, along with a tail that showed three prongs of the plus sign.

They both peered at the garbage can, until the little blue one leaned just a little to far. "Min? Min!" It cried as it fell. It activated the motion sensor as it clung onto the top of the can. Both Pokemon's relief turned to joy as the top lifted the little Pokemon up, and then down.

The little blue one stood and looked at it's partner in crime. "Mi-Mi! Mi Mi Mi!" It cried, waving it's arm at the red one.

The red one lifted it's arms in agreement. "Plua-Plua!" Then it jumped from the bench, activating the motion sensor again.

Ready this time, the little blue pokemon was thrown into the air. It flipped on it's way back down, landing evenly. Both electric Pokemon did a sort of happy dance in celebration, and the red one jumped up again. The process was repeated while not to far away, a rather large and stumpy pokemon watched. It had a dark green coloring, a large maw, two ears that pointed straight up, and a yellow jaw. It didn't seem to have any legs but rather two round, yellow feet. It scratched at it's side just as the little blue one landed a bit off on the trash can. It tilted dangerously towards the left, then tipped over completely, throwing the little blue one on the ground. An empty bottle bopped the pokemon on it's head as it looked up.

The red one came up next to it's blue counterpart, laughing once it saw that it's friend was not hurt.

The little blue one stood, rubbing his head with a sheepish little laugh.

"Plua Plua!" The red one called, running off.

"MI mi Min!" The blue one said, following.

Meanwhile the Pokemon that had previously been watching walked over. It looked up. "Munch?" It walked over and picked up the trash can-setting it right. The can closed automatically. Then the Pokemon walked a few feet away-where the bottle that had hit the little blue Pokemon lie. The Pokemon stopped next to it, glanced down at it, then the can. It took a deep breath, then suddenly turned and kicked the bottle towards the can. The can's motion detectors saw it coming and the can opened-only for the bottle to hit the side of it and bounce off. The can closed.

The Pokemon, still in its pose, turned and set it's foot back down. It walked four steps ahead, before dropping and looking back. "Munch..." It grumbled, disheartened.

Meanwhile, the train zipped out from the station. Ash and his friends had just made it down an escalator when they were created by a floating robot. The robot was strange. It had one middle block, three blocks stuck to it's sides, and one final block behind the middle block. The middle block had a green background with a cute-looking face on the top of the block. The other blocks stuck to it's side pulsed with a light blue and yellow over the green. "Welcome." It said in a female robotic voice. "You are now in Larousse City. Welcome, again." As it said this, the face changed to one with an open-mouthed smile and the blocks jumped off it's sides and hovered until being put together in a line on top of the face. Each block held two letters in a pink color. WE-LC-OM-E- The last letter was a small heart. The face changed to a symbol of LaRousse City-which was the battle tower with a small circle around it. The top of the tower was a Pokeball.

"Cool!" Ash said, running up. His friends followed as the block returned to it's original state.

"It's so cute!" Said May, clutching her fists up to her chest.

"A robot!" Max exclaimed, coming to stand by his sister.

"What could be better than that?" Ash asked.

"Pika!" His Pikachu agreed.

"Being greeted by a real live beautiful girl could be one thing." Brock mumbled.

The little cube-bot hovered up towards May. The top box opened and revealed a camera lens. "Smile..." The robot sang at May, just before snapping a photo with a flash that left an unprepared May blinded for a moment. Then the box moved down to her brother and she was left looking at it with an "Aw" sort of sound-she wanted a retake.

The cube-bot took a picture of Max, Ash, and Brock next.

At the Police Center, a large screen beeped and showed the pictures. "Visitor data confirmed. Citizenship at point (?) recorded."

Back at the train center, the cube tucked the camera away and opened another box on it's side. This one had a small arm that handed out a small card to each trainer. "These will serve as your Passports!"

"Our Passports?" Ash echoed.

While in LaRousse City, keep them with you at all times!" The cube-bot beeped pleasantly. "Your Passports can be used for shopping and other needs!"

As the group walked on, May stared at her Passport with a frown. The picture was, to be honest, bad. May was left with a goofy/scared grin on her face, as she hadn't been prepared for the photo in the first place. "Don't think I'll be sending this one home." She snapped.

Ash looked around. The team had exited the train station and were walking around outside it. "So, I wonder which way we go for the battle tower." Ash mumbled. Suddenly he found himself being pulled sideways. He yelled in surprise and looked down at the moving sidewalk at his feet, painted green with white arrows pointing left and away from his group. Next to that one was a red one that sped by quickly-two arrows on that one-still pointed away from his friends.

Ash ran back to his friends as quick as he could, ultimately only managing to move onto the red one. "Wah-ooo, helppppp!" He called, while Pikachu called out from his shoulder as he fell on his butt.

His friends, did not help, but instead supplied unnecessary commentary. "Hey Ash, quit playing around!" May said, putting her fists on her hips.

Max grabbed his glasses and stared at the moving sidewalk. "A moving sidewalk."

Ash, now far away from the group, managed to get to his feet. He started to run-large, long strides, progressively getting him nowhere.

Two twins dressed in pink and yellow outfits passed him, giggling to each other.

A boy passed after them. A little rounded, he had tan skin with very dark blue hair along with a sweatband on his head. He wore a dark brown t shirt with an orange trim and beige shorts. He had his hands in his pockets and watched Ash as he ran. "Dude, you're swimming upstream." He called.

Ash turned his head, slowing his pace to listen.

Another boy passed. He had brown hair that seemed to fram his head and wore light blue clothes with a white trim. He looked ahead as he said. "There _is _an easier way."

Ash sped up to rush back towards his friends. "Well if i ever get off of this thing then maybe you could show it to me!" He cried.

"Ash?" Someone else said.

Ash looked over and who he saw made him trip and fall on his stomach-leading him away. But not until he asked. in a surprised voice. "Drew?"

The coordinator looked back. One of his hands was in his pocket. There was no doubt it was him. It was the light green hair that gave it away.

Ahead of May's rival, the man with the sweatband commented. "Nice fall."

"Nice fall." The twin girls repeated, laughing about it.

And the boy with the brown hair threw his Pokeball into the air. It popped open and a Blaziken appeared behind him. "Blaze." It said in greeting.

"Help him out, Blaziken, okay?" He asked.

Blaziken nodded and jumped. Straight over Drew and into the next aisle, right in front of Ash. It scooped him up, jumped over to the green sidewalk moving the other direction, then jumped far ahead. The boy with the sweatband had to duck as Blaziken nearly kicked him in the head. Finally they landed and the fire type Pokemon set Ash down.

The girls laughed while Ash stood straight, looking to Blaziken's trainer. "Hey, thanks a lot."

"No need to thank me." The boy said. "I just couldn't continue watching you look like a fool." He said rudely.

"What?!" Ash challenged, before nearly tripping as the sidewalk ended and he stumbled back towards his friends.

"Hey it's Drew." Brock stated.

The coordinator stepped off the sidewalk next to the gang with ease. He nodded in greeting, although he still looked a little surprised. "So, you're all in LaRousse."

"What are you doing here?" May blurted.

Drew looked at her. "For your information, May, LaRousse is my hometown. Is that so wrong?"

"Uh, no. I'm just..." May shook her head and proceeded to look awkward, meanwhile Ash looked at the boy with the Blaziken with a challenge in his eyes.

"Say Drew, do you know where the battle tower is?" Max asked.

"Of course. How could you miss it?" He pointed to a very large tower just a ways ahead.

"This way." The boy with the Blaziken said, nodding towards the next set of moving sidewalks. He followed the two girls who hopped on.

The boy with the sweatband followed, but ran backwards because he was looking at May.

"Let's go." Ash said, racing after the boy and his Blaziken. "My name's Ash from Pallet town." He announced. "How'd you like to battle with me?"

"Watch out, my brother Ray's really strong." The little girl in the pink said.

"Blaziken too!" The girl in yellow added.

"Blaze." Blaziken flushed at the girl's praise.

"Yeah, I'd love to have a battle with you, Ash. Let's meet up at the battle tower." Ray said, putting his hand on his hip.

"So we're finally going to settle this today, right, Ray?" Interrupted a girl who sped by thanks to the red sidewalks instead of the green. She held a laptop in her hands and had purple hair tied up in a loop ponytail. She had glasses and was holding a laptop.

A little ways behind, Brock clasped his hands together. "Hello, my bespectacled beauty." He chimed. "I'm Broc-"

"Stop!" Max interrupted, grabbing Brock by the ear as he lunged for the red one. This lead to Brock's ear being stretched out strongly as his legs had already made it to the red sidewalk and were trying to pull the rock type trainer along.

"Well I guess you could say your friend here has really _fallen _for Rebecca." Joked the boy with the sweatband, next to May. On her other side was Drew, who frowned at him-a gesture unnoticed by the boy. "She's a good Metagross trainer and likes to use her laptop for strategy." He explained.

Brock fanned his swollen and red ear as Syd pointed a thumb to himself. "So, my names Syd. Blastoise is my partner." He proclaimed.

"Hi, I'm May." She pointed to her little brother. "And this is my brother, Max."

Syd leaned in uncomfortably close to May, a smile plastered to his face. "Say, you're kinda cute."

"Uh, kinda?"

Drew stuffed his hands in his pocket and flicked his head away. The gesture was not unnoticed by May, who looked back with a "huh?"

But Max simply turned his head and moved so his glasses caught the light. "And kinda crazy, too." He murmured.

"Look, the battle tower!" The girl in yellow said, pointing to the massive tower that came closer and closer.

"Look Pikachu, it's right there." Ash said. He clenched his fists. "Oh, I can't wait!" He proclaimed.

"Pika!" Pikachu agreed.

* * *

The tower turned up to be a lot more than just a tower. The group ended up in a sort of mall-surrounded by escalators and people-along with their Pokemon, some shopping, some looking at maps given by those little cube-bots, some lounging, some rushing around, and some on the moving stairs.

"I'll be back." Ash was saying. "As soon as I'm registered." He said.

"Okay. And we'll head to the stands." Max said.

"See ya!" Ash called, waving as he ran off.

Drew walked up to the others as he did, their seat tickets in his hand. "Uh, does he know where he's going?"

The others looked at one another, then back at Ash. "Nope." They said.

Drew sighed.

* * *

**And there's that chapter! Next time: Ash and Tori's battle! I'm going to apologize now for any grammar mistakes and whatnot. And yay! Drew's involved! I had a lot of inner turmoil trying to decide when to make Drew appear-whether when you just read or when they actually go to sit down and find him there. But I like how this turned out. This is gonna be fun! Maybe now I'll actually keep up with it XP. 'Til next time! Remember, Review! **


End file.
